No me lo pediste
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Luego de la pelea gin es trasladado a la sociedad de almas, pero entra en coma, rangiku le cuida y planea no dejarlo ir de nuevo pero nada sale como ella espera. es muy bueno pasen! critiquen, lean!


Bleach NO es Mio….ni byakuya y Gin tampoco…(que desgracia), todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo…..y yo no tuve nada que ver…solo la trama es mía! Y no la presto (si me plagian los desangro y bailo alrededor de sus cadáveres).

Es mi segundo fic! Les agradezco critiquen…criticas constructivas, destructivas como quieran Xdd todo comentario es bienevenido.

Heeeeeeeeeeeey xD no estaba muerta estaba de parranda….! Ehh ni tanto, en fin! Aquí les traigo una historia….puede que les guste puede que les de indigestión así que lo diré de una vez! El romanticismo definitivamente no es ni será lo Mio! El drama la tragedia y el masoquismo si lo es! XD no por algo fui emo por mucho tiempo….pero no se alarmen ya me aburrió xD….además cortarse no es muy agradable que digamos y luego andas cubierto de sangre…

Durante la creación de esta historia mi inspiración fue la canción de Rihanna y Eminen llamada love the way you lie ( amo la forma en como me mientes) por supuesto no puedo hacer esto un songfic porque no están permitidos, sin embargo hay una parte de la canción que son solo dos líneas que pongo aquí..Porque me encantan XD y aparte de eso ayudan a la historia (si las pongo puede que lloren mas, o puede que simplemente no causen cambio alguno…) así que nunca esta de mas aunque la yo saben….la canción no es mía, la letra tampoco ( jamás cantaría tan bien y no soy capaz de escribir una letra de esa magnitud y que de paso rime..!)

Sin mas que decir…buehh solo una cosa mas es tragedia obvio…así que la historia NO terminara bien...Por más que después de escribirla quise cambiar su final…desde el principio me prometí que no lo haría que la historia tendría el final que tuvo desde que era una pequeña idea en mi cabeza.

Ehh jaajajaa se me olvidaba…para los que no van al día con Bleach…les digo que recientemente descubrieron que Gin no era un traidor ( viva!) y que se había vuelto shinigami por matsumoto y que solo se había ido con Aizen para lograr matarle…pero obvio como Aizen es casi inmortal no pudo…..sin embargo gin no murió! Viva! Y hay van…..

**No me lo pediste**

Dos años habían pasado…dos largos y duros años desde que te enfrentaste a Aizen, y igualmente dos largos años desde que entraras en un estado de inconciencia profunda ininterrumpida mejor conocida como coma, hace dos años que he estado cuidando de el, tal cual como madre a su hijo…porque nunca me importo lo que debiera sacrificar por el, porque todo era poco, todo era insuficiente yo no se como ni cuando pero, yo le amaba y le amaría con mi vida y con cada gota de mi sangre eso era tan real que lo podía palpar.

Al principio fue duro... porque que desde que te reintegraron a la sociedad de almas y te internaron en las instalaciones de 4to escuadrón yo no salía de tu habitación y por supuesto el trabajo de mi capitán era el doble…hasta que decidimos llegar a un acuerdo yo estaría contigo todo el día y durante la noche me dedicaría a hacer el papeleo del trabajo...y desde eso solo salgo de tu habitación para trabajar nada mas…

A mi lado la persona que mas me apoyo fue Kira, se que me miraba con lastima y pena pero no podía identificar porque, el sabia que yo había quedado destrozada luego de la despedida de Gin, porque mas que una traición al sereitei había sido una traición hacia mi, me recomendó que no me ilusionara tan fácilmente de nuevo y no dejaba de mencionármela a ella…y bueno reconozco que pensé que podía tener razón.

No puedo evitar decir que sentí sospechas debido a que cuanto te transportaron desde las noches no venias solo, una chica joven te acompañaba..Era un arrancar o eso creo…no se separaba de ti y se le notaba muy preocupada no dejaba de llorar a tu lado y de pedir que no le dejaras, no le matamos debido a que ella nos explico que era nueva y acababa de ser creada y posiblemente era la ultima y que no tenia ninguna intención de luchar ni de hacer daño a shinigami ni a humanos ella solo quería vivir su existencia en paz.

Sentí celos…y molestia…por la belleza que ella poseía, su largo cabello negro; su Nivea y blanca piel y su majestuoso cuerpo delgado nada le estaba de mas y nada le faltaba, mis celos incrementaron mas aun cuando divise sus hermosos y perfectos ojos azules que reconocí al instante eran casi idénticos a los tuyos, como el mar...y como el mas perfecto y despejado cielo aquellos hermosos ojos que tu nunca dejabas que nadie viese y yo solo había visto en dos oportunidades cuando mucho, ella era la imagen viviente de la belleza de la inocencia y de la pureza en bruto todo resaltado mas por un corto, hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco.

Sakura….ese era el nombre con el que _tú la habías _ bautizado...Como la flor de primavera hermosa, inocente y calida

Ella era en sí, un alma pura que había sido un hollow, era completamente y extraordinariamente amable, caritativa y cariñosa, era talentosa y atraía a la gente como un imán en fin…ella era en todos los ámbitos perfecta…sin embargo por seguridad el sereitei decidió mantenerla bajo vigilancia y se le prohibió temporalmente que te viera solo hasta que despertaras claro…_si es que llegabas a hacerlo,_ eso por supuesto le sentó muy mal pero lo acepto supongo que ella debía conocer que nada era mejor que poder verte en un futuro..Era inteligente, otra palabra mas a su lista de cualidades.

Es por todo eso que no pude evitar sentir celos….celos porque tu te habías tomado la molestia de ponerle un nombre que se ajustara a ella… celos porque tu la habías acogido como tu subordinada, la única que habías tenido desde que pusiste un pie en ese lugar maldito…celos porque ella era perfecta y hermosa y aunque yo reconocía y sabia que yo también lo era sabia perfectamente que nuestras bellezas eran totalmente o era extravagante, exagerada y gritona, nada cordial yo era casual y ella era elegante, totalmente educada y sencillamente bella…su belleza era una natural de lo mas normal y cautivante.

Sin embargo, decidí simplemente olvidarlo porque cuando le daba muchas vueltas al asunto simplemente lograba ponerme de muy mal humor y deprimirme…si tendría que pelear por Gin lo haría a toda costa, y, además ¿Qué no me aseguraba que el solo la habría acogido porque se dio cuenta de pureza y de que ella no era como todas las demás almas errantes que allí Vivian?

No obstante, todo siguió su cauce como se había previsto…inmediatamente después de llegar del escuadrón me disponía a velar tu sueño hasta el amanecer velar tu sueño…te cantaba…y te relataba todo lo que me pasaba durante las noches de trabajo y te mantenía al día de todo lo que ocurría en el sereitei cada día me sentía mas conectada a ti y te amaba cada vez mas como si eso fuese posible, cada vez que pensaba que ya era imposible quererte solo un poco mas te volteaba a ver y me enamoraba un poco mas de ti….allí fue cuando tome la decisión de que te esperaría…esperaría a que despertaras sin importar cuanto tiempo fuera, ¿20, 30 años que mas da? Te amaba y eso era todo….me prometí que una vez que tus ojos volvieran a ver la luz pelearía por ti y te conquistaría…Luego jamás me volvería a separar de ti…porque ya había llegado a un punto de que un minuto sin un segundo sin escuchar tu respiración, definitivamente me era demasiado doloroso de soportar…

Finalmente ese día llego, pero nada fue como esperaba y nada marcho como planeaba, tus signos vitales amanecieron muy alterados y eso me asusto con demasía… me aterraba que no llegaras a abrir tus, me horrorizaba que todo lo que había planeado para el futuro nisiquiera pudiera intentar ponerlo en practica, por todo me exaltaba y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Te observaba como si la vida se me fuera en ello, tenia los ojos tan abiertos para verte que sentía que se salían de sus orbitas, Kira a mi lado me miraba preocupado, hacia cinco minutos que habías recobrado el movimiento de tus manos y, aunque la capitana Unohana me había informado que era un proceso lento yo solo quería que empezaras a hablar inmediatamente para comenzar a saltar en un pie y a reír como loca… estaba tan absorta en el remolino de sentimientos que me invadían que casi no me daba cuenta de la persona que te miraba de la misma forma…

Así es, Sakura estaba allí también su sentencia de vigilancia había terminado puesto que Gin estaba pronto a despertar de su letargo, me sentí molesta y hasta histérica, debido a la forma en la que ella te miraba, pude identificar ternura infinita lo cual no me gusto para nada.

Y allí fue todo empezó a salirse de control, cuando todo dejo de parecer un sueño y empezó a pintarse en pesadilla…ese fue el momento en el cual subí al mas hermoso cielo y caí en el infierno para no volver a subir…todo sucedió en un minuto…

Abriste tus ojos….los ojos que espere durante estos duros dos años, loa ojos que espere mirar y que me miraran por primera vez luego de que todo paso, los ojos que espere que se fijaran en mi…aquellos ojos que jamás me miraron….debido a que inmediatamente después de contraer tus parpados tus ojos inmediatamente buscaron los similares a su color…me dolió .mucho..Pero aun no lo podía creer tu mirada estaba cargada de...de... ¿Pasión? no era algo mas….¿ternura? tal vez pero no del todo yo reconocía ese sentimiento…por supuesto que o conocía era Amor...

_Solo me quedare y me veré quemar…pero esta bien porque me gusta como duele…_

El reconocimiento y la aceptación de ese hecho me causo tanto dolor que me dejo sin aire y tu nisiquiera habías mirado a tu alrededor, no fuiste conciente de los lirios frescos encima de la mesita de noche que yo traía cada mañana sin falta…ni del cuadro que retrataba un hermoso zorro plateado que yo Abia comprado para ti…ni de tu espada lustrada a tu lado a la cual yo se sacaba brillo todos los días para que no se deteriorara en tu ausencia, tu solo susurraste su nombre y ella se abalanzo sobre ti y te abrazo llorando y diciendo que te había extrañado…mientras tu solo correspondiste su abrazo sin decir nada...

Yo solo fui capaz de dar dos pasos hacia atrás sintiéndome ajena a su burbuja voltee a mirar a mi alrededor y en recostado a la pared estaba Kira, mirándome con tristeza y preocupado por mi como si yo me fuera a desmayar..Por ello deduje que mi cara no tendría ningún buen aspecto y que reflejaba todo lo que sentía por dentro….solo pude mirarle por un segundo…no tuve el valor de seguirle manteniendo la mirada…de nuevo dirigí en dirección a ti..Que seguías abrazado a ella me mirabas con un sentimiento que pude deducir como lastima..¿Tan mal me veía?..,

No, no podía seguir así…No podía seguir allí…me estaba humillando a mi misma..Aparte de que estorbaba, no podría seguir allí por mucho tiempo…me sentía desfallecer, sentía que todo el estrés y los momentos difíciles que había reprimido por hacerlo a el lo mas importante me estaban pasando factura…sabia que el fin de mi cordura estaba cerca y si iba a volverme loca y llorar y a gritar prefería no hacerlo allí, no frente a el no soportaría ni un poco mas de su lastima…debía irme de allí

Tan rápido como lo Pensé, mi cerebro lo asimilo y comenzó a mover mis pies a una velocidad anormal ya de por si para un shinigami…yo no tenia idea que adonde me llevaba mi cuerpo porque estaba demasiado ocupada en no comenzar a gritar antes de tiempo pero me era imposible retener algunos sollozos traicioneros…

Solo me quedare y me escuchare llorar…pero esta bien porque me encanta como me mientes

Cuando me al fin pude darme cuenta de donde estaba me sorprendí…..yacía parada en el terreno de ejecución exactamente donde el me había dicho que lo perdonara…una vez me cerciore de que no había nadie…entonces me lo permití…me derrumbe…la mascara de valentía calló…y llore…grite..y patalee hasta el cansancio mi manos estaban cubiertas de mi sangre resultado de todas las veces que había golpeado el suelo…

Había sido una completa idiota porque lo sabia! En lo mas profundo de mi ser sabia que ella era algo mas desde un principio...Pero decidí ignorarlo..Sabia que no debía enamorarme pero pelee con mi razón para hacerlo, sabia que no iba a pelear por el, porque no había nada porque pelar, ella era de el y viceversa yo me había engañado sola…

Y lo peor de todo yo no podía odiarle porque el no lo merecía…el no me había pedido que le cuidara, el no me había pedido..Que le contara y le tratara bien….yo no tenia ningún derecho a reprochar ni a llorar nada en absoluto porque el no me había pedido que…

El no me había pedido que le Amara….yo había decidido a hacerlo.


End file.
